


饧涩

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 珍贵的事物最初总是以最不起眼的方式出现的，不仅不够美妙，不够令人激动，甚或比普通还普通，比平常还平常。对于徐明浩来说，这意外到来的日子就像是一杯倒在手边没喝的水变甜，梦里得到的胡桃匣子醒来却放在枕边上，路过广场的时候有气球晃晃悠悠腾空而起，他目视着满地走的稚儿幼态憨甜伸手去够那飘到空中的彩色标识，他福至心灵地把手放在平坦肚皮上。一个孩子。从梦里忽然下坠着醒来的夜晚，摇晃金珉奎的肩膀推至半醒，告诉他自己方才得到的灵感，强烈的感觉击中他们，计算着结婚标记的日子普普通通竟也过到如今，现在，一切都变了。





	饧涩

**Author's Note:**

> *奎八 巧克力A枫糖O  
**给山里挖土的奥的抚慰粮 只有车 孕期预警 希望分清同人文与现实

珍贵的事物最初总是以最不起眼的方式出现的，不仅不够美妙，不够令人激动，甚或比普通还普通，比平常还平常。  
对于徐明浩来说，这意外到来的日子就像是一杯倒在手边没喝的水变甜，梦里得到的胡桃匣子醒来却放在枕边上，路过广场的时候有气球晃晃悠悠腾空而起，他目视着满地走的稚儿幼态憨甜伸手去够那飘到空中的彩色标识，他福至心灵地把手放在平坦肚皮上。一个孩子。  
从梦里忽然下坠着醒来的夜晚，摇晃金珉奎的肩膀推至半醒，告诉他自己方才得到的灵感，强烈的感觉击中他们，计算着结婚标记的日子普普通通竟也过到如今，现在，一切都变了。  
坐在医院走廊里等检查报告的时候，他们看着彼此熟悉的眉眼恍然觉悟。真的变了。不光是从前生涩地靠近，小动物似的贴在一起做爱，翻来覆去的呻唤里夹杂着忍不住的一两声泣音，金珉奎体力好，年轻的Alpha不懂得控制力气，总是执意于在腰肢柔软的Omega温暖腹腔里一贯到底，把肠壁操出丰润水分也带出身体酸痛经受折磨的哭喊，那之后是绵长厮磨，抚慰伴随情欲未尽的亲吻，一啄一啄仿佛留下梅花鹿足印---在雪中。Omega微微发着烧的肌肤为他所侵遍了，无论是曲意的还是炙热的，一概容纳进来，任他贪吃又贪玩，缠绵不去。夜晚很短，假期要做到中午，情爱游戏尽头是空白中的蒸腾，欲望燃烧的空虚，火焰余温里的腾腾烟雾，在烟草最后一指节长度里，交换了、融合了、成为一体的两人的气息:于是孩子来了。一个神祗的降临，在掘遍生命甜蜜之井过后，曲折由陌生的远路而来---

金珉奎在房间里亲吻徐明浩的肚皮，沿腹股沟及腰线向下，摩挲得微热。从医院带出来的报告和一些药品散落在床头柜上，白色纸张，白色的小药丸，回来的路上被两人凑在一起看了又看，翻来覆去，徐明浩一路没什么话，只攥着报告一角进门的时候靠在玄关边上，仿佛浑身的力气都被抽走了---这天没怎么睡---小声叹息传到正低头换鞋的金珉奎耳朵里:

“孩子。”

不是“啊”也不是“诶”，也不是淡淡的“哦”。一个从未如此特别的称呼，居然也只是两个字这么多，说时口舌开合，轻轻地:孩子。“不喜欢吗?不喜欢也可以不要的---”金珉奎作调笑状上来手臂撑住墙壁，距离够近了，低头就是吻，素来莽撞仗着Omega纵容说要就要的大型犬却忽然情怯，打量着徐明浩的眼神背后裹挟一丝莫可名状的感情---像是怜惜，担心，又像哀愁，感伤，更像亲密，遗憾，许多揪心的小虫子在啃他---春天过于成熟，果园里的花烂了，过完发情期的动物进入蓬勃的密林游荡。是一场冒险。

“尽说胡话---”徐明浩话里是怨口吻却轻，没办法责怪---他把手搭在Alpha肩上---现在的情况特殊又陌生，需要两个人一起面对。没想到有了孩子我会依赖你。他附耳对他说，说时神情饧涩，口齿黏软，一句未罢，忽然凑过去用牙齿叼着咬了金珉奎的耳朵，来回磨出浅浅小印。

本来就紧张了一夜的Alpha被彻底燎着了，像在火炉上烫了一下的兽那样迅速地蹲下身把徐明浩抱起来，他很瘦，抱在金珉奎宽敞的怀里还能有手臂箍紧的余地，紧紧地抱着穿过客厅走进卧室里在他身上一晃一晃说什么都听不清了。金珉奎身上散发出淡淡的甜腻的巧克力味---熟悉的醇厚和甘甜，Omega的腿一下子酸软了，只能随他把自己推压在床上，手里的东西散落了一柜面，下一秒就离开了那儿---金珉奎跨坐上来，端着一杯什么东西，从后面打捞徐明浩的后颈:是药。

他拿了杯水给他，手里托着药，好像要以此证明他的诚恳。而在徐明浩却只好笑笑，领不领情都要挨操的，结合、被标记、怀孕 是只能挨操的身子，起初在一起的时候以为自己付出了千百倍的勇气，结果头一个晚上在床单沙发浴缸厨房里做得神志不清哭得失声才发现自己已经是这样了---因为Alpha身上那致命的吸引而只能靠过去，紧紧贴着他，即使被硬生生操开也会捧着揉搓至烂熟的生殖腔的入口一再任由他顶撞，弄出一波一波高潮过后在不应期里痉挛，继续被干至快感抽丝剥茧从意识的边缘搔挠，Omega筋疲力尽地伏在枕边，往往需要一整个白日的睡眠来恢复精神。

乖乖低头服药的时候动手为自己剥下衣服，等Alpha来做的话可能会被撕坏---也是个不听话的坏孩子，只有在性事的顶端得到满足过后，贴着耳边鬓角仔细叮嘱，才能听进去一两句规劝。年轻的生命谈何约束，只有放纵、糜烂和微微忘情的深度结合。野性的耸动在夜晚化身神的自渎，男孩身上的单薄衣料散乱被丢开，从肩颈至胸前还留有淡淡痕迹---金珉奎有一对虎牙。徐明浩指腹擦过肋下凹陷的两颗小点，笑着望定他。似在指责似在调笑，又很快被潮湿的呼吸淹没:Alpha的瞳仁后面燃起的欲望之火，伴随着甜腻得害人发慌的味道氤氲在空气中烹煮着他的心，脱光衣服被金珉奎隔着底裤摸索着了对他早已不是隐秘的秘穴，生殖腔口，那儿，属于他的地方，为他涨潮又因他着床而孕育生命的地方，不安地跳动着在信息素的刺激里折磨得Omega唇边渗出第一声呻吟，胸腔起伏着贴在一起，底裤被磨狠了，隔着布料的指节抵在已经被玩得湿润肿胀的内部制造入侵的酸痛，徐明浩抬起手臂紧紧攀上Alpha的肩膀:“珉奎，进来。”

不耐烦地被一下子剥离的底裤因为过度结合了引发一瞬慌张，紧接着又被更为饱胀而具有生命力的东西填满---金珉奎硕大的性器抵在生殖腔口，已经湿润得透出凉意的软肉乖顺地蹭着他受力，小腹在他掌心发热。“孩子...”Omega不知所措地叫了一声，“吃了药没事的。”金珉奎安慰他，看他眼神由慌乱转为镇定，像灰椋鸟经过的丛林，幽深而茂密，富有节律的、他的青春恋曲---他埋头去啃噬那久经搓磨的胸前，两颗小小的不安的乳粒在他齿间溽湿变胀---淫邪夜歌---小肚子挨着了他的性器紧绷着哆嗦起来，被进入的时候格外小心翼翼地迎合着，腿比平时张得更开，信息素也分泌得更充分，枫糖不甜，清香被织进浪荡的梦里，伴随宵帐抖落黎明---摇篮细语---今夜之后，或某一夜之后，在他身体里成结着落的生命萌芽，再过些日子---他一面吮吸嗦弄出声一面用手照顾着另一边---再过些日子，这儿会变大，也许还会胀开一朵小花，从蜜穴里分泌出温热的乳汁，香甜而腥膻。

“动...疼得狠...”徐明浩顺着Alpha的动作起伏着打颤，手心在金珉奎光滑的背上蹭出小小恳求的幅度，汹涌的热流在某个未知的深处奔走，等待被唤出---抵在入口的金珉奎的小家伙已经很大了，半个头浅浅埋入，前液稀稀拉拉地溢出来淌在他穴里。Alpha也很知趣，干进去的时候手心抓着Omega的双手，细细的手腕被攥出一道红，顾不上腕间的疼痛大开着双腿被撞击了生殖腔深处敏感而温热的内壁，汩汩地流出水来，捣弄得稀烂。金珉奎滑出来一些，又奋力顶进去听Omega喊出来一声“珉奎”带着软而无助的尾音，淫乐也同样淹没了他，使他不得不顺从动作起落一次又一次在床单上蹭热了股缝，身体被使用感情被出离，还在求助般地吟念:“孩子...”

“顶到了吗？”金珉奎放柔两下动作看Omega微微轻松地喘一口气，不给空隙就再一次深入，“这样呢？他会动吗？”换一个角度冲刺看Omega试图折起身子辛苦地容纳泪花眨碎了挂在脸上，知道在开着荒唐玩笑却羞辱地没法回答，“会跟你哭吗？”似乎立志要做坏孩子，又不知哪里来的醋意，一下又一下驰骋着直到生殖腔被顶开的感觉又回来了---酥酥麻麻的疼痛攀升着在汗意与泪意里Omega实在没办法了，瘫软在金珉奎怀里被他紧紧抱着抽搐，纤长的腿绞动着缠上他的腿，脚趾都打颤，那双泪眼里满是熟悉的反应---被做至熟透潮红蔓延上脸颊，吐息暧昧，动情又瑟缩，诱发Alpha不可遏制的抽插，几下操弄之后就在腹腔里做到高潮，牙齿沿脖子蹭过来，先是伸出舌尖舔舐安抚敏感腺体，不太甜却酥软，紧接着狠狠刺入---

源源不断交换着的信息素淹没理智，瞳孔散落目光茫然地被情欲覆盖，Omega抱着Alpha滚热的身体在床缘处交叠着气息，射出来的东西一股一股淌在穴口弄脏了腿心柔嫩的肉，被操熟了微微外翻一点儿唇瓣在高潮里无感而过后肯定会很痛的穴，“你还要用它生孩子。”金珉奎用手抚摸着那儿仿佛嘉奖，“直到这么大之前都是可以的吧，”比划着在徐明浩肚皮上摸出一个形状，“不然就会让他有记忆了---总吃药对孩子也不好。”总结陈词还算完整只是Omega似乎听不到，激烈情事甫一结束就睡沉过去是实在累坏了，金珉奎低头吻吻他湿漉漉的前额，“乖孩子，”唇间传出温柔气流与狭小空间共振，“小孩子。”


End file.
